User talk:Pierius Magnus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Youngla0450 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Youngla0450 (Talk) 07:51, 26 December 2009 Some Rules Please read the Imperial Wiki:Rules before you write. Also, I am the one who creates the Germanian Empire, but you can give me ideas at will. --Brenda Young 13:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Government Yes. Tell me about the government of the German Empire. And yes, Germania is based on Germany. This Germania has colonies on every contient and also is a surviving aboslute monarchy and a major great power, winning both World Wars.--Brenda Young 15:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Aha... In this scenario, Germany won both wars. Germania is how Germany would have been if they would have won the wars, is that it? I like the idea, Brenda! For me as a historian, it is kinda interesting! How did you like my information about language and culture? Dr. Magnus 15:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) My Version I mean, in my verision, Hitler never existed and my Germania was an aboslute monarchy when it was established in 1871. Also, I have it that Britain's colonies and some of France and Belgium's colonies became Germanian colonies, and that Germania forced all three of them (including Russia), to pay billions of dollars in gold and trillions in paper money over a period of twenty years. --Brenda Young 15:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Forget about Belgium. They only had one colony, not more then that. Could you make the Netherlands more powerful, in this version of history? That they were allies of Germania and ultimately annexed the Dutch speaking part of Belgium, whereupon France annexed Wallonia, the French speaking part? As a Dutchman I would like to see my own country more powerful in this alternate history. Do you agree? Furthermore, I like this! ;) Dr. Magnus 15:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Adjustment In this story, the Netherlands annexes the Dutch-speaking part of Belgium, while the French speaking part is incoporated into Luxembourg (remember, France is weak in this verision), and the central rump core of Belgium becomes the Germanian puppet state of Belgium-Kingdom. The Netherlands also gains France's remaining lands in Canada and the Carribean, and Germania forces Russia to cede Ukraine to Austria-Hungary and grant the Baltics, Russian Poland, and Belarus independence. In this verision, Germania gets about eighty percent of France's wealth. --Brenda Young 15:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Okay! I like this version of history! Without Hitler, without France (I dislike France) and with my great nation of the Netherlands as a powerful country! Brenda, if only history would have went like this! Lets say in Europe, they pay with Reichsmark (german money) rather then with the euro! :) Dr. Magnus 15:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The European Union still exists, but as the Wikian Union, and Germania plus the Netherlands dominates it. France still exists, but her army is limited to 20,000 and she is not allowed to have a navy or air force! Britain's navy is completely dismantled. In the War, the Allies were Germania, the Netherlands, Italy, Austria-Hungary, the United States, and Romania, while the Enemies were Britain, France, the Turks, their colonies, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and Norway. The euro also is still used, but Germania refuses to use it herself. The Imperial Dollar is the currency of Germania (a verision of the Reichsmark). --Brenda Young 15:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, this is great stuff! I like this new wikia already. I hope you will be able to find more users to join in. After all, the more, the merrier! And we need more manpower to get the wikia running. Dr. Magnus 15:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Memberships Tell some of your English-speaking friends to come and enroll at this site. I will go to other creative wikis and recurit members. --Brenda Young 15:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I will do that. The problem will be, that many friends of mine: #Either suck at English #Or suck at history Since your are American, I think you have a better chance at this. Anyway, I will see what I can do! :) Dr. Magnus 15:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Meaning The anthem for Germania is the royal anthem for the Germanian Emperor. And also, you can create and edit pages, but only with my knowledge and if it complys to the Germanian timeline. Also, give me ideas of how to write how World War I turns out in this timeline. (Note, the States are on the Germanian side). --Brenda Young 15:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :And Russia? On which side is Russia? I believe with help of the US, Germany would have nailed those Russians, big time! I believe with help of the US army, Germany (Germania) would have conquered major parts of Russia. It would have been even bigger then. Belgium would never have survived the war then, and would have been annexed by 1918. The Netherlands would have been mighty and powerful then, and France not. Dr. Magnus 15:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Question What makes you think Pierlot is a satan? --Lars 15:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The fact that he is kinda like my personal online nemesis. But there are multiple people who think the same of him. For example, on wikia (the main site), a Wikistad user named Olivier Bommel also came to support me and accuse Pierlot! I was so glad he came. Several old wikistad users have mailed to Sannse en Angela for a crosswikia block for Pierlot, several times. I warn you, never give him any power, and never make him a moderator! We did it, and he messed up the entire wikia untill everyone left it... Dr. Magnus 09:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Russia.. Russia was on the side of Britain, France, Norway, Australia, Canada, and New Zealand. The US entered the war on Germany (Germania)'s side and they crushed the Russians. Russia was forced to pay $500 million Dollars to Germania once a year until 1938, and was forced to give Ukraine to Austria-Hungary (a Germanian ally), and grant indpendence to the Russian part of Poland, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, Belarus, the Central Asian states to be divided between Germania and the United States. The southern part of Russia would be ceded to Persia (Iran, a Germanian ally). Also, Romania gained Besserabia while Bulgaria would annex Greece and the part of Turkey including Istanbul. Turkey (a British ally) would be reduced to a rump state, and it's colonies given to Germany and the Us. --Brenda Young 16:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I like this version of history! I see you have put quite some thought in to this! How long did it take you to think of all this "what-if" scenarios? :) Dr. Magnus 20:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, depends on the effort. All of the history will remain the same, with small adjustments, until after the Franco-Prussian War. Under it, I have written that Germania will get all of Britain's colonies from the start of 1871, so a lot of history changed, and Britain would get the real Germany's colonies, and France would keep it's colonies, but after both world wars Germania would get all of Britain's colonies, many colonies of Turkey, and also some French territories. --Brenda Young 21:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Belgium's rump territory is the territory that speaks Belgian. Wallonia is now a province of Luxembourg, tripling it by three million people and Flanders part of the Netherlands, tripling it by six million. Also, why do you hate France? --Brenda Young 22:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I do not hate France. Dislike would be a better word for it, because at school I was forced to learn their hard to pronounce language and I was very bad at it. And by the way, to correct an error you made: there is no language named "Belgian"... there is only French and Dutch people in Belgium. There is no Belgian, there is two different languages. That is why Belgium has internel conflicts between the French speaking people and the right-wing Dutch speaking people. As of the Netherlands, I like the way we have evolved into a more powerful nation in this alternate history of yours! Dr. Magnus 09:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, so the rump state will be the capital of Belgium, barely. Also, I have heard of who is the queen of the Netherlands: named Beatrix, daughter of the previous queen, Juilana, who abicated in her favor, who was daughter of Willhemina, who abicated in her favor. In this alternate history, Queen Willhemina won for the Netherlands Flanders (the Dutch speaking part) while Luxembourg gobbled up Wallonia (the French speaking part). And today, the Netherlands is powerful and allies with Germania. --Brenda Young 14:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :This is just great! Keep up the good work! I hope you will find more people to join in, though... running a wikia with just two people in it is just... kinda boring! :P No offence! Dr. Magnus 09:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I now. But I will try to get more people to come here. --Brenda Young 19:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sir Magnus I will tell Dietrich what you said. Sorry that your'e baned. I will also make sure your articles are not vandalized. --Brenda Young 16:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot dear Brenda. You are very kind to me. Unlike the king and his jesters... I think Dietrich will like to hear he can count on the support of the Donia Clan and the LCP, and on yours, I saw! :) Dr. Magnus 16:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir, That damn Prime Minister Yuri, the puppet prime minister of King Dmitri I, forced Dietrich to close down his party, threatening them with ransacking their homes. So, unfortunetly it was short lived......I guess the King ordered the party's shut down. --Brenda Young 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Brenda, we will avenge them! Tell Honnecker that the Red Baron and Brenda Young will avenge him. Tell him Pierlot also supports him (even though he is purely evil) Honnecker is a great man! His effords will not be in vein, the king will suffer, this dictator has to go away! Dr. Magnus 16:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok.................oh and I am withdrawing my vote from the prime minister. I will not vote for the Communists, but I do promise you my support. Oh, and I believe the King needs to be replaced by a president. --Brenda Young 16:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, please vote for me! Who else will? I need at least one vote, and I could really need yours. Also, you could vote for Oos Wes Ilava, who is also against the king, or Alexandru. That is three votes. Please also vote for me. :) Dr. Magnus 17:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC)